rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshida Kaede
Yoshida Kaede 'Virtues' 'Attributes' (Bold favored Epics) 'Abilities' (Bold Favored) 'Birthrights' 'Boons' Favored Purviews:Animal (Foxes), Illusion, Chaos, Fertility, Magic, Stars 'Spells' 'Knacks' 'Derived Statistics' 'Summary/Description' Yoshida Kaede loves his father. Or perhaps it would be better to say that Yoshida Kaede loves the idea of his father. He knows very little about the actual diety, and doesn't even know whether or not Inari is his father or his mother. Despite that, Kaede admires Inari, or at least his idea of Inari and tries to imitate the fox-god. Perhaps the reason for this behavior is that Kaede grew up with neither parent to act as a roll model. He spent his childhood mostly alone, moving from fostercare family to fostercare family, slipping in and out of orphanages in between. Because of this, Kaede has a natural skill at adapting to new circumstances, figuring out people and changing himself to fit in. He's also quite good at manipulating people. Much like his father though, Kaede isn't actually particularly liked once people get past his good looks and his clever tongue. In a sense Kaede was empty. He could blend in anywhere, talk people into giving him whatever he wanted, yet he never actually wanted anything. Aside from a tendency toward pranks and practical jokes, Kaede was quite empty. And he could not hide this forever. So the boy never knew deeper relationships, never stayed in one place for a while. In a word, he was unloved. Yet, much as a leaf drifting across a stream, Kaede didn't care about such loneliness or the constant changes in his life at any level save the mask he wore from day to day. And then his father appeared, and Kaede found himself destined for bigger things. Someone who'd never wanted anything found that there were treasures in the world beyond his wildest dreams. Thus, Kaede knew desire. He also understood what it meant to have family. Taken by the twin lures of family and greed, Kaede took the gifts his father gave him and vanished from his latest foster care home, setting out to see the world for himself. Kaede's migrated eastward since then, hitchhiking, conning his way into planes and generally living off of other people's money. In between causing a bit of chaos for Taking after his father, and the more mischevious kitsune, Inari has taken to playing the roll of the trickster, enjoying himself in the ephemeral pleasures his ever-increasing talents bring. In between pranks on a grand scale, Kaede's taken the occassional order from the Myoubu, the spirits in the form of white foxes that serve as his father's messangers. For the time being, Kaede's wandered into Atlanta. In terms of appearance, Yoshida Kaede has the look of an Asian pop-star or actor. His dark-red hair (Which most assume is died) tends to find itself spiked in strange ways that change from day to day. His physique is impressive for 5'5" and his face has a smooth, childish and strangely inviting quality. His eyes are as black as night and quite expressive. If Yoshida wanted, he'd have no trouble working as a model or actor, despite his young age, but he's been content to stay behind the scenes, confining his pranks to smaller targets than nations or cities till now. The complications that fame brings might prove a little troublesome for the boy, and he enjoys the ambiguity of being a mysterious stranger in whatever social scene he appears. 'XP' Category:Scion